


Hit Me Harder than a Flying Fist

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: NiamNetwork Theme Works [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall's birthday, UFCfighter!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: Harry knows exactly what to do for Niall's birthday, even if Niall's not sure to begin with.





	Hit Me Harder than a Flying Fist

"Where're we going, Haz?" Niall asked, his steps cautious as Harry led him away from the car.

"I can't tell you, that'd ruin the surprise," Harry chuckled, his hand wrapped securely around Niall's wrist.

Niall tried to plant his feet. "Haz, you blindfolded me before we even got in the car," he whined, finally stopping them. "C'mon... I can hear lots of people and it's starting to freak me out."

"You're safe, I promise," Harry assured him. He wrapped an arm around Niall's middle. "We're nearly there, Ni, just a few more minutes."

Blowing out a long breath, Niall muttered, "Fine." He allowed Harry to lead him through what sounded like a crowded area, his shoulders tensing as he bumped into several people. "Harry," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Finally, Harry announced, "Here we are!" He pulled the blindfold off with a flourish, Niall blinking rapidly at the sudden light.

"No..." Niall whispered when his eyes focussed. He spun around on the spot, taking in his surroundings. "Harry... Thank you!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Pulling back, he stated breathlessly, "But you hate UFC."

"But you love it and it's your birthday," Harry shrugged, laughing when Niall hugged him again. "I'm only here because I knew how much you wanted to see this match, okay? I'm not advocating the idea of people beating each other up-"

"Shut up, Harry," Niall interrupted, still grinning ear-to-ear. He stepped back from his friend to properly look around them, eyes wide with glee. "Fuck... And to think all I did for your birthday was buy you a notebook and a voucher for Burberry."

"Don't be stupid, you made my day," Harry told him. "Everyone else tried to guess what I'd want to wear; you let me pick for myself."

Niall threw his head back in a whole-hearted laugh. "Okay, fair enough."

"Now," Harry began, "I know you're hot for one of these guys-"

"Piss off," Niall interrupted.

"-but let's not get _too_ excited, yeah?" Harry continued, smirking slightly. "Don't want to embarrass ourselves in public."

"Sometimes I don't know whether to love or hate you."

 

By the end of the match, Niall was bright-eyed and breathless, grinning so widely his face hurt. "Jesus Christ... Thank you, Harry," he laughed, flinging his arms around his best friend. "That was the best."

"Well..." Harry pulled back and shrugged one shoulder. "I've actually got one more surprise for you."

Niall's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "There's _more_?!"

"C'mon," Harry grinned, wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulders and guiding him through the crowd. They reached a restricted-looking door, Harry handing the security guard something from his pocket.

Looking over the card, the guard nodded his head and opened the door. "Have fun," he commented, passing Harry the card back.

"Oh, he will," Harry chuckled, earning a slight smirk from the guard.

"Harry..." Niall started slowly, one hand clutched in Harry's shirt as he followed his friend through a corridor. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Leading Niall further down the corridor, Harry suddenly wrapped his arm around Niall's eyes.

"Harry, no," Niall whined, his steps slowing and hands coming up to grasp at Harry's arm. "Don't do this, please."

"We're nearly there, Ni," Harry encouraged.

Niall heard a door open and found himself being led in a different direction. "Harry, if I have a claustrophobic panic-attack, you're gonna be the one stuck trying to calm me down," he warned.

Pulling his arm away, Harry beamed, "Ta da."

Niall's mouth fell open in shock.

"Heard it's your birthday," spoke up a strong-build young man, rubbing his short brown hair dry with a towel. He grinned at Niall when the blonde stood frozen. "Surprise, I guess," he chuckled.

"I..." Niall looked to Harry. "You... you're fucking crazy."

"Why'm I crazy for scoring you the opportunity to meet Liam Payne?" Harry asked, a proud grin on his face.

Liam laughed. "Didn't you tell him, Haz?"

Eyes only growing wider, Niall looked back to the half-naked UFC fighter towelling himself dry from his post-match shower. "You... know each other?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, heading over to stand beside Liam, who had started on dressing himself. "Our mums have been friends since we were little."

Niall braced a hand against the nearest wall. "You'll be dealing with a panic-attack that has nothing to do with claustrophobia in a minute. Why the fuck didn't you _tell_ me?!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't want to brag," Harry shrugged. "Besides, the first few times I had the chance to, we still weren't super close, and I didn't want you to only like me because I'm long-time friends with a UFC fighter."

"You..." Niall blew out a long breath. "Jesus Christ."

"C'mon," Liam piped up, grabbing his kit bag. "Let's go have a drink for Niall's birthday."

 

It had taken the whole car journey and two beers for Niall to finally relax in Liam's presence. By that time, he and Liam were deep in talks of UFC and leaning over the little round table between them.

"Where's Harry gone?" Niall asked eventually, glancing around.

"He wandered off about half an hour ago," Liam shrugged, leaning back in the booth. "He doesn't like UFC much."

"Don't I know it," Niall sighed, slouching. "He's my best mate, and he'll sit and watch almost any sport with me, even if he thinks it's boring, but he won't watch UFC unless... unless you're on," he realised. "He hates that people love to watch other people beat each other up for sport. But I guess he never really kicked up a stink about it 'cause he knows you... So many things make sense now."

Liam laughed and shook his head. "He didn't talk to me for weeks after I first told him I was doing UFC. But he got used to it, I think. Kinda resigned to the fact that I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions." Shrugging, he added, "It also meant that he could ask me things about it so he knew how to talk to you."

Niall tilted his head with a curious frown. "He talked to you about me?"

"Yeah," Liam smirked, "all the damn time. Thought he fancied you for a while there."

"No, no, no, no," Niall rushed out, eyes wide. "We're mates."

"No, I know," Liam assured him, patting his shoulder. "He made that really clear." Shrugging, he brought his beer to his lips and added, "I got the impression that he thinks you like me."

Choking slightly, Niall felt his cheeks flush. "O-oh...? W-what made you think that?"

Liam shrugged again. "Said you talked a lot about me, and he was always telling me what the two of you had been up to and stuff... Seemed like he was trying to get us together."

"God dammit, Harry," Niall muttered, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it," Liam commented, his eyes on Niall's face. "You're pretty cute."

Slowly setting his beer down, Niall met Liam's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Well... I've seen photos of you before, and Harry's told me heaps about you... I've kinda known you for a while." Propping his chin in his hand, Liam smiled, "I'm glad Haz finally let me meet you. I've been hanging out to get to know you properly."

"Oh..." Niall chewed his thumbnail in thought. "Well, Haz knows I've had a thing for you since before he met me. Never missed a match you fought since 2012." Running a hand backwards through his hair, he added, "Walking in and seeing you after a shower was..." He tilted his head with the slightest of smirks.

"Oh?" Liam scooted around their circular booth slightly to move closer to Niall.

"Mm... not a bad birthday gift," Niall chuckled.

"I bet I can do you one better," Liam smirked, sliding closer still.

"Yeah?" Niall challenged, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

"Yeah." Liam swooped down and caught Niall's mouth in a kiss, one hand landing big and warm on the blonde's hip. He hummed when Niall pressed into the kiss, opening his mouth just enough to nip at the smaller man's lower lip with his teeth.

"Liam," Niall breathed out, fisting his hands in the front of Liam's T-shirt and pulling them closer. "Mm..." He allowed his hands to roam across Liam's chest and over his shoulders.

"C'mere," Liam muttered, grasping Niall by his hips and lifting him effortlessly into his lap. He made sure Niall was settled with a knee either side of him on the seat, then hooked his hands around the back of his knees and hauled him forward.

Niall pulled away, panting heavily and eyes slightly unfocussed. "You... you've outdone yourself," he whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you." Liam pressed warm, solid kisses down Niall's throat to reach his collarbones.

Eyes fluttering closed, Niall let his fingers thread through Liam's hair and tipped his head back as the brunette sucked a kiss into the base of his throat.

"See, I knew you two would get on."

A low growl left Liam's throat and he clutched Niall closer. He blew out a calming breath, then replied, "Yeah, thanks, Haz."

"C'mon," Harry laughed. "Let's go before you two get publically indecent."

Liam released another low, irritated noise. "Fine." He met Niall's eyes. "We're not done," he whispered, then lifted Niall out of his lap and climbed out of the booth. Offering his hand to the blonde, he smiled when the smaller man accepted it eagerly, the two of them following Harry towards the exit.

"Don't get too excited," Harry warned as his two friends piled into the back seat of his car. Sliding into the driver's seat, he added, "If you make a mess, you'll both regret it."

"Piss off," Niall muttered. He found himself tucked under Liam's arm, deeply breathing in the smell of the brunette's cologne.

"I'm serious," Harry clarified as he pulled onto the road.

With one strong arm holding Niall close, Liam assured Harry, "We won't make a mess of your back seat." He ducked his head to whisper in Niall's ear, "But when we reach yours, we can make as much mess as you like."

Niall pressed himself tighter into Liam's side. _'I'll have to thank Harry for this,'_ he thought to himself, _'…in the morning.'_

**Author's Note:**

> My latest contribution to the niamnetwork's themes! Theme 3 is, obviously, Niall's birthday (as the last one was Liam's). Check us out on Tumblr for more of this sort of thing!


End file.
